Dogtanian and Three Love Stories
by cutipop
Summary: Rochefort's love for his hostage warms up. Queen Anne turns to her husband's advisor, Aramis is Romeo Montague as he searches for a Juliet to act in the Shakespeare celebration in this oneshot anthology .
1. The Passion of Count Rochefort

**A alternative plot line to Rochefort searching for Juliette. This is a PG version of a more long and explicit story since it involves a major age gap relationship and I'm not sure about writing mature stories in this site. **

* * *

He came to her home accompanied by the Cardinal's guards hoping that she was there. He walked upstairs to the bedroom where Juliet Bonacieux slept soundly in her bed. The texture of his cape tickled her skin. Her eyes began to open. "Who are you?" she moaned.

"It is I."

Who are you?

"You little bitch," he growled grabbing her blouse pulling her towards him. "You want to stat a family with Dogtanian soon even though you yourself are a child!" He then held her from behind wrapping his arms around her chest, compressing her. "Why must you care about marriage so soon?! " The girl sobbed hard begging for him to stop . The Count picked her up and held her tightly in his arms. She was puzzled but felt very contended resting on his shoulder.

Rochefort cradled her head on his chest, stroking her orange blonde hair." I want you Juliet."I'm going to love you, " he said. " the way you should be loved; as a woman, taken by a man." I want you so badly…. Let me have you, " he whispered. Juliet thought of him very desperate like if he wanted . He started "Don't stop, My Lord… I beg you, don't. I want you to have me. I want you to own me. I'm your lady-in-waiting now."

"Milord?" she mewed.

"My Princess, " he teased.

"Did I please you?"

He looked at her youthful visage. "Yes, _mon petit._ You had pleased me." He gazed at her brown eyes which had the same color as his own. He could see the pain and worry he had given to her.

He rubbed his nose to hers cradling the muzzle. "Anything for my beautiful princess," he moaned.

The girl fell asleep on his chest and kissed her goodnight, wrapping the sheet over them and blew out the candle. Knowing she


	2. Her Eminence,the Queen

Anne of Austria is a beautiful Spitz who is married to King Louis XIII, a King Charles Spaniel. She governs the citizens right than her clueless husband. Cardinal Richelieu is a wolf doberman who is the head of the church and advisor to Louis. He hates the Queen and devices plans to have her assassinated.

One afternoon, Richelieu was in his office with his raven when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," he called. It was Milady DeWinter.

"What about Aramis,"

"He can be so sentimental." groaned Anne. She stroked her finger on his raven.

Dogtanian and Pip heard a woman yelling. "It sounds like the Queen's in trouble." Pip replied. "En guard, you cur!"


	3. Wherefore Art Thou Aramis

**This story is a crossover of Dogtanian and the BBC's version of "The Musketeers" which it has elements from the two shows, mostly the characters. Also, Aramis' girlfriend, Amelie's name is now changed back to ****Emily. **

* * *

Morning bells rang across Paris, the citizens entered the Royal Palace dressed in Renaissance clothing. Today was the celebration that honored the greatest poet William Shakespeare. King Louis and Queen Anne stood in the court dressed elaborately to announce the start of the occasion. Juliette was running late to meet Dogtanian and the three Musketeers there when she was pushed into a boat by the pier. She looked up and saw a dark brown horse in front of her. "Are you all right?" a male voice asked her. The girl seemed to recognized it so she raised her head up and saw that the rider was no other than the dark but handsome Count Rochefort. He got off his steed to pull her up. He saw how pretty the young poodle was like the Queen he deeply respected. In fact, her dress was like Anne's, all pink with white cuffs and collar.

"Milady," he bowed.

"No, I'm not her." Juliette answered.

"I'm addressing you as a princess should be."

She was surprised but smiled shyly. Then she saw the town clock. "I must go to the ball now." she bid farewell to him. I wonder why he was so nice to me, Juliette thought upon entering the gates of the Palace where everyone was reciting lines form Shakespeare's plays and acting the scenes. She also saw the Duke of Buckingham with Dogtanian dressed as a page. She walked toward them and greeted.

"Ah, Sir Aramis. A hundred thousand welcomes." King Louis greeted the spaniel. He asked him about his Juliet for he was Romeo. Aramis said that he didn't know why Amelie didn't want to come.

"I'm sure you'll find someone to be Juliet" Anne reassured him. The girl nodded at her words. "Wait. I think I found her " Aramis sighed. "You did?" Anne blushed as he lifted her hand appearing to be falling in love with her. "YOU shall be my Juliet!" he pointed at Ms. Bonaceiux. "Let us away!" he shouted pulling Juliet's arm. The Queen was puzzled. She really believed that Aramis was romancing her to be Ms. Capulet but her husband laughed merrily and decide to host a performance where people were going to act famous scenes from Shakespeare's plays.

An hour later, the stage has been set up and the audience were sitting down. Louis went onstage to present the first act. Porthos recited Act 5 Scene 1 from Julius Caesar wearing a white toga that greatly mixed with his dark skin. Meanwhile, Juliette and Aramis were in the bedroom rehearsing their lines. While listening to him, Juliette started to fantasize about Aramis as a handsome knight with his wavy ears/hair and leather clad. "O Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou,Romeo?" she read loudly. Aramis was impressed by her drama.

The next act was from "A Midsummer's Night Dream" in which Marco was a fairy. Pip cheered him on like a father would to his son. In fact, he was so proud of him, he started to cry after it was over. Back at the bedchamber, Aramis put on the finishing touches of Juliette's costume. "How do I look?" she asked?

"You are a vision!" gasped the spaniel. Juliette looked herself in the mirror. Her hair was almost curled wearing a dark blue frock and Juliet cap.

"You think so?"

"I do."

Juliette "Oh, my dear Romeo." she moaned. "Save it for the show, my Juliet." giggled Aramis, laying a finger on her nose. She laid her head on his shoulder for now she was head over heels for the elegant musketeer.

Outside the palace window was Emily, Aramis' love who witnessed everything that happened in the boudoir. She was hiding from her betrothed and planning to attend the ball. It was intermission by the time she entered.

"May I have this dance?" he bowed.

"Yes,please," Juliette answered.

The couple danced in front of the Parisians.


End file.
